Did It Ever Cross Your Mind
by will.you.say.ok
Summary: What do you do when the love of your life abandons you? Do you fight it....or simply accept it? Set after the Season 5 finale. PiperxLeo


**A/N: This takes place right after the season 5 finale. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: No. Sadly enough I don't own Charmed. Or the characters. **

* * *

To say that she missed him was an understatement; she didn't just miss him, she _needed _him. For five years he had been the sun in her life, the thing that made everything worthwhile, all the demon chasing and the heartaches of everyday life.

Without Leo around, the days felt so empty, the nights so lonesome. It felt wrong to be living life without him, not after he had been a part of it for so long.

And Piper wasn't the only one that needed him either, there were Paige and Phoebe, and then of course Wyatt.

Wyatt. What in the world was he going to do without his daddy right beside him or in his life? Of course, Leo had promised to always watch over him, but it wasn't the same. it never would be.

Leo wouldn't be around to praise Wyatt when he spoke his first word, or help him ride a bike. It would be Piper. Paige and Phoebe would be right there beside her, but it wouldn't be the same. It never would be.

Why did Leo have to go and become one of _them? _Why did he have to become a stupid Elder?

And then there was the worst question of all.

Why had he chosen the Elders over her? She had given him a choice, and Leo.....Leo didn't chose her.

And screw that crap that the Elders needed him! Couldn't Leo see that Piper needed him? That Wyatt needed him? That the Charmed Ones needed him?

Did that thought even dare to cross his mind?

Piper knew his answer: it would be a yes; but did it really? Did it even matter to him at all? He'd seen how upset she was over his leaving, how very destroyed she was, and he left anyway. He abandoned her.

Why, Piper kept asking herself. What did I do wrong? Didn't Leo remember how very hard they had worked for this? It had been such a long, hard road but somehow they had made it through. Together.

Didn't Leo remember the day they said their vows? The day they sincerely promised to love each other for all of eternity? Had that not meant anything to him?

And as sad as it sounded, Piper really couldn't live without him. And as hard as she tried, Piper couldn't pull herself out of this black hole of depression she was falling into.

She was tired. Tired of fighting for a normal life, tired of finally thinking she had achieved her dream when it was really just a cruel trick to the mind. She couldn't fight. Not anymore.

And no matter how hard she tried, even if she put every ounce of her strength into fighting, she still couldn't make herself forget him. Piper couldn't forget the happy days spent together, before the tragedy of what had become.

Glancing around their-ahem. Her room, Piper felt her heart break even more with the memories of used-to-bes. Things would never be normal for them again, if you could even use that word to describe their hectic lives. How could it be when the love of her life, the one she entrusted with every secret had betrayed her?

What can you do then?

She felt the ocean wave of tears in her eyes, and blinked them away. There was no time for tears right now, it was the time to bre brave and face the world.

Piper knew that her sisters, especially Phoebe would be expecting much tears and grief, the kind that Piper went through after Prue passed away.

Not this time. This time Piper would be strong.

* * *

"Por Piper, she seemed so upset last night."

Phoebe gently shook her head, causing waves of hair to ripple around her face. "Truthfully, I'm worried about her. When Prue died, it seemed as though Piper wouldn't get over her. She was depressed for a month. She cried herself to sleep every night, and couldn't bear to face life, especially demons without her."

Paige nodded. "Piper always seems so upbeat, so happy, you know? It makes me sad to see her sad."

Pausing on the edge of the stairs, Piper hesitated. Should she go?

Giving herself a once-over, she made her appearance. She was dressed, makeup on, and cheerful looking. But that wouldn't be enough to fool them...

At the first glimpse of their sister, Phoebe and Paige instantly rushed up to hug her.

"Hey sweetie...how are you? We already took care of Wyatt so you could....do whatever you need to do."

Piper smiled a fake smile, plastering it over her sad one. "Thanks..."

Noticing her outfit, Phoebe grimaced. "Why are you dressed like that? What you need is a day off, you know? We'll watch Wyatt, and you can call in sick to the club."

Upon hearing that, Piper instantly shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Suspicion filled Phoebe's mind. What was up with her sister? After Prue died, she was a nightmare. Now...she didn't even see any resemblance to then. This wasn't right. Piper was a fighter, not someone to give up.

"No sweetie, it's fine," Phoebe said, steering her sister to the couch. "You relax today. We'll take care of everything. Now. Tell me. Are you really okay?"

Piper quickly nodded, hoping to get her sister off her back. "Yes, now would you let me get to the club?"

With that she walked off, her dark hair swishing behind her.

Phoebe turned to face Paige, her brown eyes turned serious.

"We have to help her."

* * *

**Yeahh. My first attempt at a Charmed fanfic...I hope you guys like it. I'm thinking about turning it into a full-length story, not just a oneshot. Review if you liked it!**


End file.
